Serena
by LoveStoryMermaid
Summary: Serena is a normal teenage girl who really likes to sing, but is all the attention it gives her really natural? Is she as normal as she thinks?
1. Party Karaoke

AN: I do not own August Rush, Beautiful, Low, or I Hope You Dance or x-men. Kevin, Bethany, Ali, and Serena, so far as I know, are my original characters.

* * *

Serena

Serena was smiling as she hear her phone chime, letting her know she'd just received a text. She glanced down to her right.

_Tonight is going to be awesome! Almost ready? I can be there in 10. _

There was a party tonight at Kevin's, the first of the year. She and her friends were all sixteen; Kevin was eighteen, but responsible. His place was where all the kids who wanted to have a life, but not get suspended or arrested went for a good time. He would have a dance floor, snacks, punch, and a pool like always, but never any alcohol. He was big enough and respected enough that anyone who looked like they were starting to be trouble-like the kid who once tried to spike the punch- got kicked out.

She looked up in the mirror quickly before grabbing her phone.

_ good. _

Her reflection showed a girl with wavy blonde hair to her waist in black dance pants and a sparkling green halter top that brought out her eyes-today green, but more the color of an ever changing sea. She didn't need or want to do much with her hair or makeup, just a light touch of mascara and light pink gloss. She slipped on black gladiator sandals, grabbed her blue purse and headed out to meet her friends, calling out simply "See ya!" for her parents. It was nine o'clock and her parents were already settling down for the night, but they trusted her to be safe and still have a good time.

"That's just not fair," Bethany smiled as Serena got in the car, "You do nothing to your hair and barely touch with makeup, but you have a perfect summer tan and look like a god."

Serena laughed, "Please, you're exaggerating, but thank you. Really, it's just something I threw together. You guys look great too. Hey, Ali."

Bethany was driving, her brown hair clipped back in a barrette and wearing dark, skinny jeans and a red tank top. Ali's full name was Allison, but no one except teachers and her parents called her that. She had short blonde hair that she curled so that it formed ringlets and was sporting a white skirt and blue off-the-shoulder top.

"Hey," Ali greeted, "Did you guys bring swimsuits? I did."

The girls smiled, as always, Bethany answered, "No. You know I never do. I'll probably hang by the pool, but I don't know. I just have this thing, I guess, about swimming at house parties. I know. I'm a weirdo."

Serena had almost forgotten, but she had stashed a blue tankini and skirt in her bag, just in case, "I did, but I don't know. We'll see."

Ali nodded. When they got to Kevin's house, of course, there were already people there. Kevin's house was no major mansion, but it was definitely one of the nicer ones in the neighborhood. It had a Southern style, with white pillars at the front and yard lined with lit trees hosting a pool to the side, wrapping around the back of the house.

It was around the back they went, walking onto the brown stone patio inside to the where the few kids there were hanging out. Most of them were close friends of Kevin's, gathered by him at the snack table. A few of them were already goofing off on the dance floor. Kevin had short brown hair and was comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt. He waved at the girls as they came in, smiling at Serena. It didn't say anything except that he knew Serena a little better than the others.

They headed over to then snacks, "Hey, Kevin," Serena smiled.

"Hey."

A little while later more people had come and the dance floor was packed and the pool was starting to become populated. Kevin hopped on one of the black, wire chairs on the patio, holding a microphone, "Everyone having a good time?"

There was a collective cheer and he continued, "Good! But…I think we could use a little more entertainment so," he paused a second, then gestured to the smaller gray system next to him and a table lined with binders, "Anyone who wants to do karaoke, come pick out a song and either come get me, or leave your name and song on a piece of paper and I'll call it when I see it. Knock yourselves out…not literally," He ended, hopping down.

There were mixed sounds of laughter, excitement, and groans as he did so, and one group of guys and girls, some in bikinis, who were already rushing up to be the first performance.

After a while, Bethany and Ali shared a glance and went to find Serena. She was on guard as soon as she saw them, their faces, "Oh no."

"Come on," Ali insisted, "You know you have a great voice."

"Forget it."

"Why do you even come?" Bethany teased, "You don't swim; you don't want to have any fun."

"Hey! I dance."

"She dances," Bethany explained with a smile to Ali.

"Then you go. You don't swim, either." Serena argued, smiling.

"Except I think Kevin would have me kicked out for disturbing the peace."

Ali and Serena laughed, Ali assuring, "You're not that bad."

"Yeah, ok."

They had headed off in different directions, but five minutes later were chilling by the pool when they heard Kevin call, "Next up, let's hear it for Serena Mallory with Beautiful by One Direction."

Serena was letting her feet hang in the pool, when Ali had splashed under the water and Bethany just took another sip of punch as she stood by the side. She acknowledged Ali ducking out, then turned to Bethany, wide eyed, "I'm going to kill you."

Bethany was placating, who put her drink down and offered up a hand that she took, "No you're not. You're going to be stunning, and show people how the song doesn't completely suck."

Ali dared to pop her head back up, "She's right, you know."

Kevin called, "Serena?"

There was a mix of groans, but mostly screams, encouraging, not wanting to be let off of entertainment of one form or another.

Serena shot her friends one last look before relenting and heading up to the mike, blushing a bit as Kevin started up the song, the first few beats giving her only a few seconds to get ready. Then she began, keeping her head down, "You're insecure…" as they chorus came up she raised her head, "Baby you light up my world like nobody else," she flipped her blonde hair, "The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed…" She really did have a good voice. Everyone had pretty much stopped to stare at her by now. Whether or not they liked the song, she put energy into it and she sang it well.

It had been a while since Serena had done any performance and she had forgotten had good it could feel; she soaked in the attention, no longer mad, but grateful to her crazy friends for encouraging this, letting it feed her performance. Even as the last repeated lines came in, she didn't falter and ended strong. Almost immediately, when she had finished everyone started clapping. Since it was a party, most everyone was standing anyway, which only added to it. She was beaming in spite of herself, as were her friends.

Kevin was staring at her like she was the goddess of song, "Serena, that was awesome! Why aren't you in choir or touring or… I don't know. Can I get you anything?"

Serena let out a little laugh, not unkindly, "Thanks, but I'm good. It's actually been a while since I've performed. I guess I kind of forgot about it."

Kevin just shook his head, "Well, please tell me you're at least entering the school talent competition."

Ali came up, still dripping from the pool, "You know, Serena, it really isn't a bad idea. You obviously had fun up there."

Serena glanced at her, slightly scorning, "Yea, thanks for that."

"Not to mention there's a nice cash prize if you win," Bethany put in.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she'd win," one of the guys passing by commented with a smile.

"Yeah, awesome job, and I don't even like the song that much," his friend complimented.

"Thanks," she turned back to them, "But it's televised."

"So? Not that many people watch it and you know that's the last reason you'd do it. Just let yourself have fun," Bethany pleaded.

She didn't answer, but just looked at them.

As the night grew on, and the karaoke started getting sillier and worse-though many people lightly blamed Serena for that, saying no one could beat her Serena had her share of the dance floor; she finally decided to go ahead and like several others cool off in the pool, then she thought they'd call it a night.

She was glad she had decided to get in the pool anyway, because one of the guys, one of Kevin's friends ended up sending her into the pool. She came up, sputtering, but before she could say anything or Kevin could start to wonder if something was wrong, he immediately turned around, "Serena! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention! Are you alright? He offered her a hand."

She relented with a smile, the patio _was_ crowded, "It's alright, John. I was getting in anyway."

"Oh, alright. Still."

"I know. Thanks."

He nodded, when Ali swam up, "You are rocking it tonight, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're naturally gorgeous, you rock at karaoke, and he was totally flirting."

Serena snorted and dove underwater. She did like to swim, and she loved how the pool looked here at night, glowing an eerie green-blue from the underwater light and reflecting the lights in the trees. After awhile though, she found Ali and asked, "Hey, what you think about twenty more minutes? It is a school night, and it's getting late."

Ali nodded and Serena hopped out of the pool to get her other clothes back on and find Bethany.


	2. Talent Show

_Ali nodded and Serena hopped out of the pool to get her other clothes back on and find Bethany._

A week later, the Sunday before the show, Bethany and Ali were around for dinner before going home after hanging out for the day, when they heard the news Serena's parents always turned on:

_And now we present a special presentation on the latest mutant information. Firstly, scientists have discovered that the mutant gene is carried in the father and highly recommend testing to be certain and know your options. As always, you can be assured in diplomacy and cooperation in any mutant matters brought to attention, which leads us to the newest debate on the discovery of what appears to be a school for mutants in Westchester County, New York. Some say this is a wonderful idea, allowing mutants to coexist without causing problems. Others say the school itself causes problems…_

Serena frowned. Her parents seemed only vaguely interested. As far as she knew, they didn't have any major problems with the idea of mutants and her friends were totally uninterested. She didn't think they cared, more in the mindset of not needing to bother as it didn't concern them. Yet, it did concern them. Not all mutants were obvious. There very well could be mutants at their school and they didn't even know. Serena didn't really have a problem with that, if anything she found it interesting. What she did have a problem with was the news presenting it as a problem. And now, the idea of a school, not too far from them-they lived in Manhattan-well, she didn't think it was a bad idea, but either way.

Her friends noticed her sudden occupation and looked at the television and Ali sighed, "I wish they would just drop it. Don't worry about it, Serena."

Serena looked at them, "I don't, really. I don't think it's a problem, except when they're making it out to be, like now. I don't see much problem with a school specially for them."

"Except it is kind of close," her mother interceded, "I mean, I wouldn't think they'd be a problem, but some of them…I mean, no offense, but normal teenagers are bad enough."

Serena was getting annoyed, "Which is exactly why I don't see a problem with it. Wouldn't it be better for them to know there is a place specifically for them to go, if they wanted to? A place where they wouldn't have to even consider what others think and people they can feel safe going to for help, if they needed it?"

Serena's father, who shared her affinity for music and eyes that ever seemed an indeterminate shade, appealed, "You know no one's arguing here, sweetheart, just thinking it over."

Serena let it drop, she knew he was right and wasn't really that into worry about it.

Although all Serena and her mother seemed to share was their blonde hair, her mother never neglected to pay attention to her daughter's life, "The talent show is tomorrow isn't it? Didn't you say you were entering this year?"

"She is," Bethany eagerly answered for her, earning her a look from Serena, "The other weekend she finally…" finally Serena's gaze cut her off. It's not that Serena's parents would mind her doing karaoke, but Serena didn't want them to make an issue of it, "decided that she missed performing."

"What are you singing?" her father asked.

"Low by Kelly Clarkson."

"Big song, but I can see you pulling it off."

The next morning the news crews were set up and Serena was backstage waiting her turn as the girl in front of her sang a song from August Rush. She was in light jeans and silver halter that draped at the bottom, hair half pulled up. Ali dashed in just then, "Hey, so she was good, but don't you worry. You've got the last spot; you're going to blow them away. Remember just to let yourself have fun."

Serena gave a small smile, suddenly realizing that she was about to sing Kelly Clarkson's Low on live television. Why did she choose that song? Television, that at the same time was worrying about mutants. Her friends who had pushed her into karaoke a week ago, that lead to this were excited for her. She was ready, she thought, so what was making her so nervous? She was just thinking too much. Then they were calling her name, "And now, last but certainly not least, Miss Serena Mallory singing Low by Kelly Clarkson."

She stared out at the crowd as the first several seconds beat out the rhythm for her, then she boldly began, but waiting to get to loud, "Everybody's talking…" her friends were a big reason for this, she let herself feel, "Well I just have to say before I let go. Have you ever been low? Have you ever had a friend that let you down so…" she was gaining momentum in the song. Everyone was staring out her, all focus on her. They wanted to hear her. The chorus was coming around again. The news crews, all scrutinizing her, like the other contestants, like all news, like the mutants. Why was she thinking about that, but she let it feed her, "Were you left out in the cold? 'Cause what you did was low…." by the time she got to the last chorus she felt a little dizzy, it seemed like the crowd was swimming, or were they just moving in rhythm to the song? She ended, as she began, strong, yet quiet, " 'Cause what you did was low.'" She waited for a response. For some reaction that she had done well, that they knew she was done. She waited a second more, and then everyone who wasn't already were on their feet, clapping. A standing ovation. They were giving her a standing ovation. Then it was over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming and thanks to all the contestants for such wonderful performances. Hang with us a few moments as the judges deliberate, and we'll announce the winner."

As she walked offstage, Ali and Bethany were almost incoherent, "Are you sure you're not a music god?"

"Holy crap, Serena! America's Got Talent is going to come scouting you!"

Serena was just a little dazed, but Ali giggled, "You should have seen Kevin! I think his mouth was open before you even hit the first chorus!"

"You've totally got this in the bag!"  
"Okay!" Serena finally said, coming down from the performance high, "okay. Thank you. It was awesome, really, but as always, you guys..."

"Exaggerating?" Bethany finished, "Well…not by much."

"Hey! Hey!" Ali called.

The presenters were back onstage, "It is our pleasure to announce our unanimous winner…Miss Serena Mallory singing Low by Kelly Clarkson."

Serena smiled to light up the sun, but humble as she walked back onstage and shook hands with them, accepting the award. Why did she feel so weird though? Just winning? She held the smile until she was alone again back home, just before her parents were home from work. After the talent show, everyone had huge smiles and congratulations and looked at her like she was a miracle or something. It was a little weird, but what was so wrong with it? She thought back to the previous weekend. It was much of the same, if not a little more low key. After she'd sung Beautiful by One Direction, everyone had been staring at her, telling her how wonderful she was. Was she really that good? She couldn't imagine she was really that good. It's not like there were any professional singers in the family. Then there was that feeling she associated to performance high both times, kind of out of herself, letting the music and her emotions guide her. The crowd swaying at the talent show…then her parents were home.

"Honey! You were incredible!" Her dad was the first to comment, hugging her as he walked through the door.

"Oh, you saw it?" Serena asked, a little surprised at the immediate reaction.

"Everyone at the office stopped what they were doing," her mother smiled, "I'm so proud of you."

Serena smiled, "Wow. Thanks. Yea, it was pretty awesome," but when she turned around, she frowned. Everyone at her mother's office stopped to hear her sing? Stopped? Well, alright, that was a little strange, but hey, if they wanted to hear her that bad, what was wrong with a few minutes' break?


	3. Cafe Karaoke

_ Everyone at her mother's office stopped to hear her sing? Stopped? Well, alright, that was a little strange, but hey, if they wanted to hear her that bad, what was wrong with a few minutes' break?_

That weekend she had her hair down and was wearing a flowing blue halter dress that came to her knees, making her eyes the color of the sea on a clear day, as her parents took her out for a celebratory lunch at the Blue Moon Café. She wasn't oblivious to their choice. Sure, she'd had a say and she didn't mind the food, but she wasn't unaware of the fact that weekends at the Café were karaoke.

Sure enough as the server was taking their orders he apologized, "Hey! I'm sorry, but are you the girl, are you Siren…Ser…Serena? The girl that won the talent show?"

Serena smiled, "Yeah. Serena."

"Yeah, hey, would you want to go up tonight? I'm sure we'd all love to hear you. Any song you want."

"Um…"

"You don't have to honey," her mother allowed.

"But, you're awesome. Give us some splendid music," her father encouraged.

Serena shook her head, a little amazed, and a little wondering. This didn't quite seem natural. She sure was good. Yea, she won, but…but she liked performing and apparently they liked hearing her, "Sure. Can I see you what you have?"

The waiter smiled as he showed her over, "We actually only have a few popular songs here, a lot of the songs we have aren't as well known."

"Actually, those are a lot of the songs a listen to," Serena smiled as she leafed through them, "How about this one?"

The waiter nodded, "Good choice. You sure did. Wait just a moment…What was your name again?"

"Serena Mallory."

She watched him mount the stage and announce, "Ladies and gentlemen it is my honor to present a very special performer tonight. Some of you may recognize her as the winner of the local high school's talent competition this past week, Serena Mallory, singing I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack.

Serena nodded for him to start the music as she mounted the stage and took the microphone. Of all the songs she'd sung live, this had the longest intro. Serena smiled out into the audience. She was happy to do this, even a little curious. She'd been working on a theory, one that didn't trouble her as much as it might others. She knew what she'd do if she was right. Finally, the song reached the opening line as she sang out bright and clear, "I hope you never lose your sense of wonder…" She certainly hadn't and apparently neither had the audience. She was paying attention to them the most this time, though not denying herself the pleasure of singing. As she kept, singing she grew more certain she wasn't imagining the quite awe-struck gaze of everyone in the audience. In the middle of the song, swept up with the melody, " And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…" she finally pulled herself back a bit when she heard a quiet thump, but she kept on singing, finishing, "I hope you dance."

Once again, she waited for a reaction that she had finished. She counted. It took a minute, and then they were all on their feet, clapping, a few calling out sentiments. She smiled, but if anyone could notice, it didn't quite light up her eyes and curtseyed before walking off-stage.

That's when she saw him. The source of the thump she'd heard. The young waiter who'd introduced her was collapsed on the floor beside the stage. Had no one noticed?

"Hey," she called, shaking him a bit, "Hey!"

Still nothing, and no one seemed to hear her. She shook him again, "Wake up!"

He did. A little too abruptly, "Are..are you okay?" she breathed.

He had a giddy grin on her face, "Siren, you're beautiful."

Siren. Yea. So she wasn't crazy, but this, she didn't realize. Sit it out or dance. She wasn't sitting out, that was for sure. She decided it might be best to keep her mouth shut and just nodded, leaving the young man.

She ran into her parents, "You really do have an amazing voice, my heart," her mother said.

"Can I get you anything, Serena, my girl?" her father asked.

Alright. That was it, "No. No, I'm okay," and really, she thought she was, like all of them were okay, like all the mutants were okay, safe, and there was that school. She knew. This was her theory that she come to realize. She was calm about it, really she was. She didn't quite know what this was exactly, but she had an idea. Like a siren when she sang. So maybe she was wrong or she shouldn't do this, to her parents above all. After all, they were accepting of the mutants, but then again, it hadn't been their daughter. So before any more time ticked off, she lilted, "Yea, daddy, mom. I'm going to go to a new school. Don't worry. I'll be safe. I'll take care of it. Please tell Ali and Bethany not to worry. I'll be alright."

She decided to let them try to enjoy lunch. She was silent as she and her mother enjoyed a steak and her father gumbo. About halfway through the meal, her mother seemed to come back, her father too, by the time they were done.

When they were back home, Serena took one look at her parents before heading up to her room and packing. By 6 o'clock she was done. She went downstairs. Dinner was leftovers so she didn't have to worry about that. She'd already told them, in her way at lunch, but still she called, luggage in hand, "I'm leaving…I love you."

She realized what she was doing was maybe not the smartest plan in the world, but it wasn't entirely reckless, and she figured she could always sing if she had to. She walked to the bus station, hoping the driver wouldn't ask too many questions. He didn't. It was 8 o'clock by the time she got off at the Westchester County Bus station closest to where she needed to be and tentatively walked through the front doors. She wondered about knocking. After all, it was a mutant school, supposedly, hopefully, but she wasn't sure what kind of protection that meant they would have.

She didn't have far to go though, when she saw a rather old, bald guy in a wheelchair approach her, "Serena Mallory, I believe?" he smiled kindly.

"Uh…yea," she breathed.

"I'm Professor Charles Xavier. Welcome to my school."

"A school for…" she didn't want to be rude, nor did she want to be wrong, but it was all she knew, "mutants?"

He smiled kindly, "Yes, and yes, you are welcome here. Why don't you came to my office and we'll have a short chat."

She nodded.

As she followed this professor into his offices, she looked around in surprised when she heard the doors close behind her. She hadn't touched them.

The Professor smiled, "I'm a telepath as well as telekinetic. I wondered about you when I saw the talent show, but I thought it might be best to let you decide for yourself in this case. Yes, I watch the school talent show. You see, every now and then, a mutant will show up there."

"I…I don't really…I wondered if…"

"If it has to do with your voice?" the Professor asked patiently, "Yes, I believe it does. Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Didn't you say you were a telepath?"

Professor Xavier smiled, "Yes, but one of the things we teach here is control and respect of each other's privacy and rights. I could, but I'd rather you tell me."

Serena nodded and began her recount, beginning with karaoke at Kevin's and how she'd gradually come to notice how the attention didn't quite seem natural. The Professor listened, interested, caring, and ungrudging, frowning only when she mentioned the unconscious waiter.

When she finished, he began, "Well, I do believe you seem correct about the gist of your power. A siren's call. Very interesting, and powerful, it would seem. I do believe with practice and if you gave it your all, you could quite easily knock out a small audience, in particular, perhaps, men and adults. I wonder if children are less susceptible as you have explained reactions to me. As for removing the effects, after you sing, I suspect you have done well in assuming your silence is the best remedy. Silence or perhaps, though not encouraged, anger. As I said before, you are certainly welcome here. This and details and control of your power and, of course, normal teachings of school subjects with others of our kind you would find held with here."

Now she truly smiled, "I would very much like that."

"Well then, let's find you a room…Oh, and if you would call your parents, at least. Tell them what you like, but I'd like to rest assured that they aren't concerned you've gone missing."

She nodded and the next morning called her parents once more, telling them she'd been offered a full scholarship to a music school that she had wanted to take; it had to be an immediate decision. They were all pleased for her. Then, she met again with Professor Xavier and some of the main professors, working out a schedule for her. Serena made her home there at Xavier's School for Gifted Children, and ended up donating the money from the talent; it didn't seem quite fair to her now. She quickly made friends with Bobby and Rouge, who understood what it was like, as they all did, to be different, and Rogue, certainly what it was like to have to be careful. She made other friends as well, coming to the nickname of Siren.


End file.
